lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Human (TOAA)
Humans '(人間, ''Ningen) or sometimes only referred to as '''Earthlings are a race of people that occupy Planet Earth. Though their power levels vary greatly inbetween, they are infamous for their tenacity and extremely useful martial arts techniques, being some of the most dangerous beings in the universe because of their intelligence, ability to adapt to nearly any environment, and extremely fast learning factor. Overview The only humans worth mentioning are those who practise martial arts. At their core, humans a creatures with spirits that thirst for conflict, battle and warfare, but even so, they are not solely of a wicked nature. Most humans have an insignificant power level, and their inability to utilize transformations or the fact they aren't naturally aware of the metaphysical force known as ki causes them to be looked down upon by warrior races such as the saiyans, namekians, etc. However, there are pockets of humans that posess shockingly devastating power. Humans use martial arts and ki techniques in order to transcend their ultimate limitations and become extremely powerful. Physiology Through training, humans become extremely well versed in mystical forms of martial arts and achieve incredible levels of power. Though their inability to transform makes them underdogs in the world of fighting, their techniques and ingenius innovation skills are nothing to scoff at. Humans are extremely gifted spiritualists and can use ki in a variety of different ways and applications, the likes of which are far above the grasp of most other warrior species in the universe. For example, humans may perform elemental transformation, technique invention, and even sealing through new and ingenius methods of innovation. Human bodies are also capable of controlling ki more effectively than more reckless species such as the saiyans, and are experts at compressing or hiding their powers, causing them to be extremely deceptive and crafty opponents. Though humans who do not train or utilize martial arts are insignificant, those who make liberal usage of techniques and take measures to increase their powers are easily the most threatening. Humans value martial arts to an extreme level, some even going as far as basing their entire lifes work on this principle. As such, humans excel in fighting and have more martial arts skill than some of the most attuned beings in the universe. In addition, human techniques, particularly their various different power ups are noted to be extremely useful and dangerous, to the point where they can fight on par with super saiyan level opponents, potentially beyond. Personality While most humans generally try to be good natured people, the fact of the matter is usually much different than what the surface may indicate When it comes right down to it, humans are an extremely merciless, violent, and murderous species. They do not take as much pride or excitement in battle as saiyans unless it is obvious that they have the clear advantage during said fights. They do not wait to allow their opponents to increase their powers or recover, unlike the saiyans, and will use any underhanded tactics or means of deception to make sure they defeat their opponents. Humans are extremely deadly for their intelligence and ability to rationalize and pull through at the very last second. As mentioned earlier, most mighty humans hold extreme value in martial arts and fighting, which is their most devastating abilities. Strength Quite shockingly, master-level humans are noted to posess more strength than most fully realized Super Saiyans. Their muscles and bodies are capable of making more effecient usage of ki energy, and while they may lack in raw power, they make up for in the ability to supercharge their muscles far beyond the levels of most other races in the universe. A powerful humans punch is enough to generate enough force to hit their opponents without ever actually making physical contact with them in the first place, capable of easily shattering mountains, forests, and cities in spans of minutes or less. Speed As is with their strength, the humans are adept at increasing the speed of their attacks, movements, and reactions. With ki, a human can augment his senses to perceive and become aware of things that are miles upon miles away, and observe, pick up on, or even memorize the tiniest and most minute details in their surroundings. With such a level of awareness, strong humans may have an extremely impressive reaction time and speed. Techniques Altered Humans As mentioned above, Humans can be considered an immense threat due to the fact they can hold foreign forces and energies within their bodies to greatly empower them far beyond their original limitations. In the universe, humans are regarded as extremely reliable "test tubes" due to the fact they can funnel various different modifications into their body. This was shown in multiple times throughout the series, as humans can be empowered greatly by forces such as Garlic Jr's black water mist, and Babidi's Majin Curse. Humans hungry for power have gone as far as voluntarily changing their genetic structure through arcane arts and bestowing upon themselves new and devastating abilities and powers, even the ability to transform. Such humans are regarded as "Altered" Humans and are extremely dangerous. Behind The Scenes *This is my interpretation of Humans. Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Races Category:Role-Play Articles